


Наука о чтении знаков

by Melis_Ash



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, My angst OTP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаки - повсюду, надо только уметь их различать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука о чтении знаков

Говорят, знаки, которые подает нам судьба, можно прочесть в россыпи звезд, мерцающих на темно-синей глади неба, в кофейной гуще и в гадальных картах, которые цыганки с всезнающей улыбкой раскладывают перед клиентами. Знаки подают древние, как Иггдрасиль, руны и застывшие капельки воска, линии на ладони и кошка, перебежавшая дорогу. Они зашифрованы в дате рождения и в наших именах. Знаки – это то, что есть, и то, чего нет, и что существует лишь в нашем воображении. Знаки – повсюду, их надо только уметь различать. Верить в них или нет – отдельный вопрос.  


***

Когда в восемьдесят шестом году Тьяго Родригеза направили в Гонконг («Там нужен специалист по компьютерам», - сказали люди из МИ-6), ничто не указывало, что он найдет там свою судьбу - в самых разных смыслах слова. Но, возможно, Тьяго просто не обратил внимания на знаки.  
Сейчас, спустя годы, он верил, что все было предрешено, хотя никогда не произносил этого вслух. Вера в подобные вещи плохо сочеталась с рациональными правилами программирования, хотя все талантливые компьютерщики, которых он знал, были слегка сумасшедшими - нельзя много времени думать на отличном от человеческого языке и не двинуться мозгами. Верить, что его встреча с Оливией Мэнсфилд была записана в Книге Судеб – еще не самое большее безумие, какое можно представить.  
Оливия, в отличие, от Тьяго в знаки не верила совсем, зато много внимания уделяла логике, правилам и чертовой английской бюрократии. Она носила строгие костюмы, коротко стригла волосы и делала вид, что у неё нет чувства юмора, когда речь заходила о работе (на самом деле было, но чертовски своеобразное). По всем законам логики они должны были на дух друг друга не переносить, но вскоре неплохо сработались.  


***

Когда на дворе было начало девяностых, Тьяго считал, что судьба улыбается ему, всё указывало на это, все те знаки, которые он видел на своем пути – или думал, что видит? В глубине души он был суеверен, хоть и делал вид, что не верит ни в бога, ни в черта. Он не ходил в церковь, но жизнь в пропитанном суевериями Гонконге, где счастливый номерной знак у машины может стоить маленькое состояние, заставляла искать зашифрованные послания небес там, где прежде он увидел бы лишь обычные вещи.  
У него были неплохие перспективы на работе. Тьяго был талантливым программистом и сам это прекрасно знал, а Оливия Мэнсфилд явно причисляла его к числу любимчиков, выделяла из всех прочих подчиненных. По крайней мере, так он считал, и не было ничего, что могло его в этом разубедить. Когда Оливия в очередной раз отчитывала его («Родригез, я неоднократно вам говорила…», она всегда называла его по фамилии, когда злилась), он только улыбался в ответ наглой и очаровательной улыбкой, на которую велись официантки в закусочных. Оливия хмурилась все равно, и заявляла, что если он еще раз нарушит её указания... «Вы отправите меня в Лондон первым же рейсом» - заканчивал за неё Тьяго. «Именно. Хоть что-то да вы усвоили, я поражена.» «Пойду собирать чемоданы». «На самолет не опоздайте», - бросала вслед Оливия, уже уткнувшись носом в какие-то очередные бумаги. Стоило ли говорить, что в Лондон никто не летел?  
Ничто не предвещало плохого – или Тьяго просто не умел читать подсказки судьбы? Ему казалось, он все понимает верно – жесткие интонации и иронию, регулярные пикировки, даже этот безапелляционный тон, в котором ему виделась лазейка для него одного. Нельзя ведь не делать исключение для того, кто принадлежит тебе целиком и полностью, до мозга костей. Это как элементарное математическое уравнение или бинарный код, только проще, очевидней. Тьяго внаглую пользовался статусом любимца начальницы, а время стрелой неслось вперед, и когда девяносто шестой плавно перетек в девяносто седьмой, звёзды в небесах насмешливо подмигнули ему, подавая знак, но он их не понял.


End file.
